Steamy Rain
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Ran met Shinichi under the rain with Conan right behind her. Falling into despair and sickness, Ran disappeared! And when Conan went to search for her, he found out she was with the other Shinichi!/ ShinichixRan Pairing/ Rated M for latter parts/
1. Chapter 1

***Steamy Rain***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"People can really change._**  
**_When they're far away from each other, their hearts will change._**  
**_It's so cruel that the only thing I can do is wait."_**  
_- Mouri Ran_

* * *

"But why would the cat want to climb up a tree when it doesn't know how to go down?" Genta asked with round eyes as he looked at the other members of the Detective Boys. They were in their classroom and taking their recess time.

"Well, isn't that a common instinct for a cat?" Mitsuhiko answered, "to climb up a tree is second nature to them."

"That's true," Ayumi said with a smile, "my cat does that all the time. Anyway, this kind old lady asked me to help her get her cat from up the tree, but I figured I couldn't reach it on my own..."

Ai Haibara listened to the conversation with levelled eyes.

"My..." she whispered to herself as she listened on, "this doesn't get any exciting than this..."

She looked behind her and saw the bespectacled boy on his desk and looking sulky. Sighing to herself, Haibara rounded toward him and tried to peer on the boy's face.

"My my," she started quietly that caught the boy's attention, "aren't you looking gloomy?"

Conan looked up at her with one hand propelled on his chin. He gave her a long look and then sighed. Haibara took one look at him and then sighed again.

"I cannot be mistaken with that expression you're making. This is about your _girlfriend_, isn't? Is she suspecting you for being the _real_ you again?"

Conan considered for a moment, and then raised his eyes up.

"Well... it'd be easy if it's only like that."

Haibara blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Conan turned away, "recently... she's been saying that she's seeing Kudo Shinichi around town lately."

Haibara remained silent.

Conan made a face.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked rather sceptically, "I said—"

"No need to repeat it," Haibara waved him airily, "So then what's the problem with that? Are you worried that she's been having delusions?"

"W-well... it's not really something like that..."

"Then have you confirmed if she really saw this other _Kudo?_"

"...not really..."

"Uhuh... so what's happened to our little detective? Lost the heart to go after her, have you?"

A vein popped up on the side of Conan's head.

"Mind your business."

Haibara shrugged and turned away from him.

"If you don't secure your woman then some man is bound to get her sooner or later... but what's so bad about living like this now?"

Conan gave Haibara a long look and saw that she was looking over Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. There was a sudden gentle and longing look on her eyes.

"Haibara...?" he whispered as Haibara gazed another way.

"...I don't know about you but this kind of life... I don't think it's such a bad thing... I already got used to it after all and may actually never want to go back if I am given that choice... You should try to sort that one out too. Especially if it's about letting that _girl_ go."

She walked away, leaving Conan gazing after her. Then he sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"What are you talking about," he whispered much more to himself as he looked at the cloudy sky outside the window. "...getting used to this life... huh?"

* * *

It was raining hard when Conan ascended the stairs toward the admittance room of Mouri Agency. He found Kogoro Mouri there lounging on his desk with cans of beer on it top while watching a racing match. He did not notice Conan come in as he kept on shouting on the television screen again and again.

"Hurry up, damn beast! I bet all my money on you!"

Conan gave him and exasperated look as he placed his dripping umbrella on a corner. He then placed his bag on the couch and then gazed around the room.

"Eh? Is Ran-neechan still not here?" he asked loudly over the shout of his uncle. Mouri looked sideways at him and then back at the tv.

"She's already gotten home awhile ago but she said she's going away."

"Going away? In this rain?" Conan blinked. "Where to?"

"Dunno."

"Wha—? Hey!"

Mouri gave her a side look again looking irritated.

"It's not like I didn't ask but if she suddenly came rushing in with that determined look on her face and telling me don't mind her just now, you can't blame me. She'd just tell me to shut up. Kids these days..."

Conan blinked so many times unable to comprehend what was going on. He remembered Ran's smiling face and can't help but panic..._What's going on?_

"Neh! Ojiisan!" he said persistently as he ran around and jumped on his table, "What did she tell you? What exactly did she tell you?"

"Bug off you brat!"

"TELL ME!"

Mouri nearly fell off his chair as he gave Conan a surprised look. The bespectacled boy looked frustrated. There was also this sudden determination reflected on the brat's eyes that made Kogoro suddenly uncertain.

"...what's with you? She came rushing in and said she saw that Kudo kid,"

Conan's eyes rounded.

"What time was that?"

"Well... it was before the racing started so that's about 5:20, I guess..."

Conan checked his watch and saw that it was 5:45.

"Then where did she say that she saw him?"

"Why are you so pushy?"

"Uncle!"

"She didn't say." Kogoro looked back at the screen with his usual air of no-nonsense attitude. Conan blinked at him once before jumping down the desk, grabbing an umbrella and running toward the door.

_What's going on? _He pressed the question to himself as he hurried.

"Oi," Mouri called that made Conan stop on his tracks and looked back at his uncle, "she was talking to her phone when she came in... I distinctly heard her say she saw that detective kid hanging near the park... well, it's not like she'll follow him..."

_Park?_ Conan's eyes rounded again.

"By the way," Kogoro sat properly and looked at Conan properly, "you're familiar with that detective kid right? Why not just call him and tell him my daughter's gone after him? The hell with that kid... making my daughter run around like that... if she's so important to him why doesn't he show up when he needs to?"

Conan left the room with one last glance at his uncle.

_I need to know where she is!_

Conan ran toward the nearest park he could think of. On the way he couldn't help thinking of the possibilities that Ran did really run after the mysterious Shinichi Kudo that she saw. But that was impossible, wasn't it? After all... he was the real one... Ran must've been so serious to find him... what was Ran doing suddenly going on like that?

Moments later he reached the park which was almost empty. He looked around and sure enough from the corner of his eyes he saw her near the fountain. She was just standing there with her umbrella open.

"Ah... Ran-neechan!" he started toward her but then—

"Shinichi!" Conan stopped dead and looked to where Ran was looking. There was a guy standing with his back on her. "I know it's you, Shinichi!" Ran said again looking determined.

"...Ran...neechan..." Conan whispered absentmindedly as he too, also looked at the guy standing in front of her carrying a black umbrella. The guy slowly turned toward her.

"Hm?" the guy eyed her, "What?"

Conan couldn't help gasping while Ran's eyes rounded at the man before them.

_What's going on?_ He stammered this time.

Blinking back at them was Shinichi Kudo.

"Oh?" Kudo said as he looked at Ran closely. "A cutie!"

"Shinichi!" Ran bit her lips, "you idiot... I knew it was you..."

Conan snapped from his stupor and shook his head violently.

"That's impossible!" he hissed to himself.

Ran stared at the boy with happiness reflected on her eyes.

"Shinichi..."

Then the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's Shinichi?" he asked innocently.

Ran and Conan, who was still unnoticed till this point on, both blinked. The boy merely raised his eyebrows at him.

* * *

Moments later Ran and the new guy found themselves seated on the park bench under a concrete shade while Conan stood behind a tree as he surveyed the guy. The rain was still pouring at them.

"My name's Amanoma Jiro from Shibuya district. I just came here in Tokyo a week ago and don't really know what's going on... but could you stop crying? You're name's Ran Mouri, right?"

He turned to Ran and gave her his handkerchief. Ran took it and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said huskily, "but you really looked like someone I know..."

"Really?" Jiro blinked at Ran, then smiled, "I kinda figured out it was like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you've been following me for some time now... naturally I was on my guard but then I asked myself why would a cute babe run after me? And I came with the same conclusion as your answer."

He looked at Ran and gave her a smile which made her somewhat reminded of Shinichi again.

"I knew it... you're really the same..." she smiled down her lap sadly.

Conan was watching her quietly and became quiet himself. Then he looked at the guy who looked just like him and wondered what on earth was going on for the fifth time that day. Why was there someone who looked like him too? Well, not that it was the first time he saw someone impersonate him... but that time it was that _Phantom Thief._

Conan's eyes suddenly narrowed. Could this be...?

Jiro was watching Ran with a troubled look. He looked up in wonder and then sighed after a moment.

"Well... you really like that guy after all, huh?"

Ran and Conan blinked at him while he stood up and stretched.

"Well, that's a pity. You're really cute after all but you don't look good under this weather."

Ran gazed up at Jiro as if remembering all his movements and words being spoken by the same person... really... how can this person be not _him?_

"I'm sorry but I'm not your guy," Jiro winked at her, "Whoever this guy is, it's really too bad that he's making you go through all this sort of trouble. Shame on him."

Conan felt like he was stabbed multiple times by an arrow.

"Oh well, I gotta get moving." He waved a hand at her, "bye, Ran."

And Ran recognized that same attitude of calling her name and her heart ached more. It was the same... it was impossible to deny it... no... it's really him!

"Wait!"

Jiro looked back at her and so did Conan. They found her on her feet with sincere eyes swimming with tears. For the first time in years, Conan felt that twinge of pain deep in his heart again... he was the one making her sad like that... he was the one making her suffer...

"Ran..."

"Please stop kidding around," she cried on, "Just tell me it's you, you idiot... Tell me it's you, Shinichi..."

Tears wouldn't stop flowing down her red cheeks and Conan saw she was trembling. This side of Ran she never showed anyone... the boy bit his lip.

"Hey, now...calm down, Ran," Jiro muttered, walking near Ran and scratching his head, "I'm not lying, okay? I'm not your guy. My name's Jiro... c'mon, stop crying like a baby."

"You're the same even with that term," Ran chuckled as she wiped her eyes and peered at him with a slight smile, "Are you sure you're really not Shinichi?"

Jiro raised his eyebrow even more as he looked at her.

"Well, you're the one who knows that guy best, right? Why don't you decide that for yourself?"

Conan looked at the guy with sudden respect as he said this. Ran also seemed taken by the sudden words that she kept on staring at him.

"I don't know anymore," Ran said finally as she looked down, making Conan's eyes go round, "It's been a long time since I saw him that it's difficult to identify him from a mere dream..."

A sudden hollowed feeling filled Conan's heart just then as he gazed at her... making him feel suddenly afraid... _What's going on?_

"Heh?" Jiro said quietly and it was so sudden that neither Conan nor Ran noticed as the guy clasped Ran close to him, "That's really a pity for that guy... making a real cute babe cry like this... if I'm gonna tell you a difference between us then this probably is it—"

And before Conan and Ran could react, Jiro reached a hand, reached for Ran's chin and raised it up to him till their lips meet. Her umbrella was left forgotten on the ground.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

_It's gonna be steamy for Ran-chan!_

_Better watch your girl, Kudo-kun ;p_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Steamy Rain***

**CHAPTER 2**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Shinichi-niichan said... Someday..._****_I'll definitely return even if I die. _**

**_That's why..I...I want you to wait for me._**

**_That's why..that's why.._****_"_**  
_- Edogawa Conan/Shinich Kudo_

* * *

Conan, who was deep inside Shinichi Kudo, felt his soul shatter to pieces.

It was instinct that told Ran to throw the guy away—but as she pulled from him and prepare her assault, she saw the face of Shinichi looking at her closely that all she could do was freeze and stare.

"W-what are you doing?" she managed to exclaim with a sweat drop on the side of her face, "doing that all of a sudden..."

"I told you I'm not him right?" Jiro said as he stood straight and eyed her, "I'll tell you straight to the point that I'm a womanizer and that I like cute girls like you... and when I see one running after me I don't just let them go."

He put his hands deep on his pockets and continued to eye her.

"I kissed you because you couldn't make up your mind. Now with that, can you decide? Is it the same with him or what? Lovers can usually tell the difference after all."

Ran gulped.

"D-don't be ridiculous... h-how could I know... we've never... I've never... Shinichi and I..."

Jiro's face fell as he heard this.

"Hey," he said rather guiltily, "d-don't tell me you and your boyfriend have never kissed?"

Ran didn't look at him but seemed to be lost in her own word. She touched her lips with her finger and then breathed unevenly, her eyes full of tears. Even Conan couldn't believe what happened as he just stood there like he was part of the tree.

..._Ran's first kiss..._

Jiro sighed after awhile and then walked near Ran again.

"I'm sorry," he was saying as he reached for her hand, "but you should get under an umbrella..."

"Don't touch me!" Ran exclaimed that woke Conan from his corner. He looked at the two and saw Ran edge away from the boy looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry... this is..."

She turned and grabbed her umbrella before running away, her expression hidden in the darkness. The guy named Jiro was left staring after her in the middle of the rain. On the other side of the tree, Conan did not make any movements.

* * *

When Ran got home late that evening she was soaking wet from the rain. The house was empty. Her father was probably outside on his own as usual... drinking or playing mah-jong. She headed for the bathroom where she stayed for a couple of minutes, remembering the event that occurred between her and that guy who was not Shinichi...

_...He looks like Shinichi... but he's not Shinichi..._

Ran wound her arms around her knees and pulled it closer to her body as she stayed inside the tub looking down. She remembered his face, his smile, his words... they all belonged to Shinichi... yet why was he denying it? Ran could only wonder.

Conan arrived as well while Ran was inside the bathroom with dripping clothes. He looked at the bathroom door with serious eyes before heading to his room in silent stupor.

Around 11 pm while she was sleeping, Ran's cell phone rang.

Ran's eyes opened in the darkness. She blinked for a few moments before deciding that her phone was actually ringing. Slowly getting up, she reached for her cell phone on the bed side table.

"Hello?" her voice was low and weak.

Silence greeted her for a moment, and then...

"Ran..."

Ran's eyes rounded.

"Shinichi!"

"Yeah... it's me..."

Ran's eyes swam with tears.

"Hey..." she tried to smile but couldn't, "how's the case? You're still up pretty late..."

"It's okay... little progress..."

Silence fell between the two again. Conan doesn't know what to do next as he clutched the receiver on his hand.

"Ran... are you ok? Your voice just now sounded weak... did you catch cold? I heard it's raining over there..."

"It's alright, it doesn't matter," Ran answered, wiping her tears away, "neh, Shinichi... I want to see you. Can we please meet up?"

Conan closed his eyes as if in pain and he remained silent.

"Please?" the quivering of her voice cannot be concealed anymore, "I really want to see you..."

"Ran..." he answered tonelessly, "...I can't..."

"Is that so?" she chuckled but it was a poor excuse as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, "that's really... really too bad... I was about t-to tell you something that just happened... and you'll probably wouldn't like it... but I guess t-that has to wait for another time, neh?"

_Shit_. Conan cursed silently as his own eyes moistened.

"Why does it feel like you really don't want to come back to me?" she whispered.

Conan's eyes averted from the phone toward the window which he believed to be Ran's.

"Ran..."

"Shinichi?"

Conan kept silent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and hanged the phone. She cried all night after that. Conan could hear her as he stood outside her bedroom in earnest with his fist clutched.

* * *

Later the next day with the sky still dim, Conan hurried toward the umbrella rack while the other kids followed him.

"Eh, Conan-kun, you're going home early?" Ayumi asked as he opened his umbrella.

"Yeah," Conan said with a small smile, "I need to go. Ran-neechan's sick after all."

"Really?" Genta murmured as the others looked concerned, "that's too bad."

"Yeah, she seems always energetic, right?" Mitsuhiko piped in.

Haibara watched quietly as Conan waved them a farewell and hurried toward the gate. Ayumi was also watching him in concern.

"Say, why don't we visit her together?" she said after a moment.

"That's right! We can make her feel better!" Genta agreed.

"I don't think we should go just yet," Haibara said quietly as she opened her own umbrella.

"Eh? Why's that, Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked blinking.

"Just saying so," Haibara answered with a look at them, "if you noticed he wasn't wearing his badge which means he probably left it on her in case she called for any help. He actually borrowed mine. He looked so serious just now too and I don't think he would want us to get in the way."

"Hey! We won't get in the way!" Genta said with a frown. Haibara shrugged then noticed Ayumi still looking after where Conan has disappeared.

"Let it go, Ayumi," she said with a pat on the little girl's shoulder, "you don't stand a chance."

"Eh?" Ayumi blinked at her, "What do you mean?"

Haibara sighed and walked ahead of them.

"Well… who knows? By the way, can I have all your badges?"

The kids looked at one another before handling it all to her. Without hesitation, Haibara turned off all the gadgets.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Genta asked looking surprise as the other two. Haibara dropped all the gadgets inside her bag and absentmindedly look at the trio.

"Do you guys wanna go to the karaoke bar with the Professor?"

* * *

_Ran…_

Conan thought as he ascended the stairs of their residence again. He left that morning because she said she's gonna be alright, but somehow he couldn't feel at ease at that. He just got to see her alright.

He opened the door of their living room and dropped his bag, before calling outside her room.

"Ran-neechan?" he knocked on the door, "Ran-neechan, how are you?"

There was no answer.

A sudden worried feeling crept on his heart that he reached up toward the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door slowly, Conan continued to call out to her.

"Ran-neechan…?" but he found the room empty. In haste, he went about the whole room and checked if she was there. When it dawned on him that she wasn't, Conan immediately grabbed his phone. Only to find her own phone lying on her bed.

"…where is she…?"

Then it hit him as he remembered the badge he sneakily put on her. He turned the badge he borrowed from Haibara and tried to contact her.

"Hello? Ran? Ran answer me, Ran? Where are you?!"

There was no response at first, but then.

"Eh… what is this?"

Conan's eyes bulged. _This voice!_

"Oi! Who are you!" he demanded although he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" said the voice from the other side. From a karaoke bar, the other three badges beeped and beeped but it was all drowned by the sound the children were making.

"You bastard," Conan gritted his teeth, remembering that guy from yesterday, "Where's Ran?"

"Heh? So you put this on her after all… this is pretty exciting isn't?"

"WHERE'S RAN!?" Shinichi almost screamed at the badge. There was a slight pause on the other side, and then Shinichi could just make out a tiny breathing sound.

"Did you hear that?" said the voice that really belonged to Amanoma Jiro, "she's breathing quite fast, isn't she? D'you think she's excited too, having to lie on my bed?"

It was as if all sound were pulled away from his ear as Shinichi stared at a space for what seemed to be an eternity. A trickle of sweat slid down his cheek as he swallowed whatever he understood.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

***Steamy Rain***

**CHAPTER 3**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"The heart of a woman whom one likes..._**

**_how can someone accurately deduce that_****_...?_****_"_**

_- Edogawa Conan/Shinich Kudo to Ran Mouri_

***Rated: M **for some parts*

* * *

"What did you do to her…?" he hissed and then it struck, all the anger Shinichi was feeling suddenly reflected on his eyes: anger, disappointment, rage—all exploded that moment, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Hey, chill out," said the voice from the other side, "I haven't done anything _yet._ True, I maybe a womanizer and really terribly attracted to this young woman right now, but I won't strike… not just yet…"

"Where are you?" Shinichi could barely speak at his mounting anger. If this guy laid even one finger on her… he, Shinichi will not stop until… until what?

"Base on your reaction," said Jiro casually again, "you must be this poor girl's boyfriend, eh?"

Shinich turned the radar on his glasses on and saw the red mark he was looking for. Without wasting anytime, he dashed out in to the pouring rain.

"You cruel guy," Jiro continued suddenly that made Shinichi pay attention, "how can you let a cute babe like this wonder outside in a cold atmosphere on her pyjamas and sleepers with only a jacket to go with? And on top of that, she's sick! You amaze me, man!"

"I…I'm coming to get her now…" Shinichi whispered as he ran on where the locator was pointing.

"She was calling your name again and again…"

Shinichi remained silent.

"You know, usually I don't let girls go by… I'm sneaky around them and take every opportunity I got to take them for myself. Do you think she's gonna be an exception?"

Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

He could hear Jiro chuckling on the other side.

"Well… I dunno about a guy like you who seemed to have no idea the first thing about kissing a girl but, unlike you, I sleep with girls, man."

A struck of lighting made Shinichi stop on his tracks.

"Bastard," he whispered, grinding his teeth, "what are you saying…?"

"I'm just saying, despite what she told me that we are so much the same, I don't think you're half of the man that I am… and I'm gonna proved that to you just now."

Shinichi clenched on the badge.

"What are you… gonna do?" he asked so quietly.

"Well… who knows… if you're really a man, then you know what I'm gonna do. Imagine a very beautiful woman lying unconscious on your own bed… having no idea of what's going on around her… with that air of innocence around her… imagine how that will make me feel…"

"_Bastard… don't you dare_…"

"I'm climbing on the bed, bastard… she seemed to feel me already. Why don't you listen on?"

Shinichi started running again as fast as he could like his life depended on it. He didn't care if it was raining, let alone with thunder hitting every now and then… nothing else mattered… nothing else…

_RAN!_

"_Shinichi...what are you…doing…?"_

Shinichi heard her voice and couldn't help but to shout.

"RAN! RAN WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF THERE!"

"_I'm opening your buttons… d'you have a problem with that?"_

_"…why?"_

_"…to do this."_

_"…ahhh…"_

Shinichi's vision was clouded as he ran past the street, almost colliding with a motorbike but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

_"You really make a pretty good sound, Ran…"_

_"…Shinichi…"_

"Hey, Shinichi-kun, are you listening? My hands are on top of her breast and she seemed to really feel it…tell me, have you ever fondled her here? I can't help getting excited I may just eat her right here."

"Stop it…" Shinichi breathed angrily as he blindly went pass all his obstacles, "STOP IT!"

"Can you do anything about it from where you are? It's your fault for leaving her like this unprotected, isn't? Too bad I'm not such a good guy as you were… and what more, she really thinks I'm you."

_"…ahhh… stop it… Shinichi…"_

_"…oh, but your breast is just too soft and untouched… shame your boy couldn't make you happy, huh? And if I kiss it here—"_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

"BASTARD, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Shinichi shouted wildly, "STOP ALREADY!"

_"Shinichi…no…"_

"RAN!" Shinichi shouted in panic as he looked around and saw an apartment standing by. It was where his locator was pointing. He didn't hesitate, "RAN!"

"_Easy babe…hey, Kudo kid? Are you really a man? To stop yourself from giving pleasure to a girl as tender as this… I don't quite understand you. Oh well, if I don't do it… I'll be damned."_

There was another moan from Ran and Shinichi dropped the badge with a wild look on his eyes. He jumped over the wall and headed for the only room with its lights turned on. That's gotta be it.

_Please let me find her soon!_

With his pounding footsteps on the floor, he spotted the door where his locater was pointing so directly. And with an urge from Ran's cry on the other side, Shinichi broke down the door with the use of his shoe.

"RAN!" he shouted looking aggravated around as he went directly to the next room where the bed room was—"RAN!"

And then the boy stopped as he found the bed inside a semi-dark room. The room was empty except for someone breathing by the bed. There on the bed lies a silhouette of a sleeping person. Conan hesitated as he approached the bed.

The air blew on the open window and the moonlight shone around the body. Conan stopped beside the bed with eyes on the person sleeping on it. It was Ran. She was sleeping rather uncomfortably on the bed with the blanket on her shoulders and completely tucked in. Conan noticed a basin from the side table and the medicine beside it. His eyes then darted back to Ran and there was a sweat drop on the side of his face. With shaking hand, he reached for the blanked and lowered it down. His eyes rounded and after a moment a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Ran's buttons were completely untouched. It was all a fluke—whoever that Jiro guy was probably was playing with him. It didn't seem like Ran was touched after all…_ thank God…_

He looked around again with a clearer mind and sharper eyes. He found no one in the room except for Ran. Biting his lip, he touched Ran's hand and found it too cold for his liking. So she was really sick. Bringing it up to himself, he rummaged for his phone and dialled the Professor's number. That was when he noticed a note lying beside Ran's elbow together with his own detective badge.

Reading it, the paper said like this…

_Did you like my little trick, boy? It's your fault for leaving her unguarded! She came back to the park with a burning fever and I thought it'd be fun to take her away from you for awhile. Save my little trick about the moans and touches for later! I was on a job when she found me lurking around Beika Park. If you're not careful someone might really snatch her away from you. No one's that strong, little detective. Consider tonight's event an eye opener- Kaito Kid_

Conan blinked at the letter and the next moment he found his knees give away. He dropped himself on the edge of the bed and sighed really loudly.

"You bastard…" he mumbled with face on the bed, "I'll make you pay for this…"

He stayed quiet for a long time on that position. Then he closed his hands into balls of fists and before the dark room and the unconscious Ran Mouri, Edogawa Conan shed his uncontrollable tears.

* * *

Ran opened her eyes in the dark and found herself inside her own room. With effort, she pushed her body into a sitting position and felt very warm. She touched her forehead and found she was burning. Breathing slowly, she unbuttoned two of her button to let in some fresh air, then looked around her room in confusion.

"…so… it was a dream…?" she whispered softly, "… I thought… I found Shinichi…"

Her room door opened. Ran looked up and found herself staring at Conan who came in carrying a basin of water. Conan blinked at her and then walked near her bed.

"Ran-neechan, how're you feeling?" he inquired worriedly as he touched her wrist and felt for her pulse. Ran blinked at him and then at her alarm clock. It was half past two in the morning already.

"Conan-kun… it's already this later… were you taking care of me?" she asked softly as Conan stared at her.

"You're sick so…" Conan started as he lowered his eyes on the floor, "Ran-neechan… I'm so sorry…"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's because of me that you are sick… I'm very sorry."

He looked up at her in earnest and Ran was surprised at his meaningful look.

"Conan-kun… is something the matter?" she whispered uncertainly as she saw something in his eyes that made her suddenly worried, "did you cry?"

Conan's glasses flashed as he looked down again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you…" he said that made her stare at him fixedly, "I promise I'll protect you… no matter what it takes, Ran."

Silence fell between the two as Ran continued to eye the boy with concern in her eyes. Conan couldn't bear to look at her yet, but before he knows it, her light hand had tapped the top of his head, making him look up. He found her smiling down at him.

"Don't be so down," she whispered with a sad smile on her face, "Conan-kun… please don't be so down… you're taking my heart with you…"

Conan's eyes widened. Ran smiled again.

"Conan-kun, would you like to sleep beside me?" she suggested as she budged a little on the bed, "we can share the bed tonight… I'd very much like you beside me… since you're so down for some reason."

"Ah—no—"

Ran leaned a little and helped Conan on her bed, she tucked him beside her with her arms around his neck. Conan froze as he felt her warm arms around him. He felt himself reddening as he felt the hat of her body next to him.

"Conan-kun's so warm…" Ran snuggled her face on Conan's head and pulled him close.

"R-Ran-neechan…" Conan gulped as he felt her squeezing him. When she pulled him closer, he found his face pressing on her chest with two buttons off the hook. Conan saw her cleavage and froze again. He gulped at the position he found himself in.

_Oh, shit! This is bad… this is really bad…_

* * *

The next morning, the classroom door opened.

Haibara looked around and then blinked. Conan just entered with his face hiding in a mask. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko instantly gathered around him upon his arrival.

"EHH? Now Conan-kun's sick!" Ayumi exclaimed as Conan dropped his bag on his chair.

"Ran-neechan's flue must be very contagious!" Mitsuhiko concluded with a concerned face.

"Well then just eat a lot of food, I'm sure that'll cure you!" Genta offered sounding convinced.

Conan rolled his eyes and found Haibara standing in front of him with a smirk on her cool face.

"My my," she went on with arms behind her that made Conan gave her an exasperated look, "to be infected by such a small case of flue isn't like you, Edogawa-kun. Unless of course, you've made a 'close' contact with the sick person… and when I said 'close contact' it's something that involves a millimeter distance… neh, Edogawa-_kun?"_

The kids blinked from Conan to Haibara while Conan gave the latter a meaningful look that clearly says, _oi, oi… mind your own business!_

"So then, what happened?" she pressed on with a hint of little seriousness, "the professor said _she_ was really sick that bad…"

Conan remembered this morning's event and found himself reddening again. Haibara blinked in surprise while the other kids rounded on Conan's table shouting—

"AHH! CONAN YOU'RE NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Mitsuhiko cried, "your flue is bad after all!"

"Hurry up and go to the clinic! Hurry!" Ayumi cried as she tried to push him toward the door.

"Lead him to the cafeteria, I'll say!" Genta cried in spite of himself.

"No—you don't understand!" Conan tried to pry away from his friend's hands, "lemme go! Oi—oi!"

Haibara was left staring after Conan and then after a moment she sighed.

"How do you expect kids to understand that nosebleed, detective-kun?"

She shrugged and watched as Conan struggled to be free from the Detective boy's grasp.

"L-let gooooo!"

* * *

In her own school, Ran received a message from Shinichi Kudo that was asking how she was. With a smile on her face, she replied.

_I'm much better. By the way, somebody who looks just like you kissed me. If you want to know about it, call me! Talk to you soon, Shinichi!_

Conan received the message later that afternoon and made a mental note to throw Kaito Kid off a building without his flying stuff with him. That'll make him feel much better.

_That bastard!_

* * *

***THE END***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
